Dragon Quest (Firean)
Rise of Dragonian Era features a Mounted Combat system that includes your very own Dragon. The quest line to aquire this Dragon for Firean Characters is outlined below. 1. Once you create your character, make your way to the Training Camp. once there, you will see a cutscene. Then head into the camp and pick up the quest titled Vision from Roan. 2. Quest! once you complete Vision you will need to reach Level 8 to continue with the Dragon Quest line, as well as completing the Talent quest. 3. Complete the the Time Stream quest from Roan at level 8. you will need to speak to Herald Egme at Candle Temple. Use the Orb of Resonance that you are given, this is located in your Quest Inventory. 4. Now you will need to locate the dragon. Go to the corner of Candle Temple and look directly East. You should be able to see a white orb in the distance. This is a Dragon Egg, and where you need to go. Once you arrive, you will see a cutscene and will need to get the quest from Quint. The materials for this quest are located just outside the small grotto where the egg is located. 5. Once you have gathered the materials needed, you will need to kill intruders for the next quest in the questline. These can be found very close to the egg. (if there are none around, speak to Quint to summon more, or wait for other players to do so.) 6. Next, head to Vulcan and speak with Herald Edeline. He will give you another item in your quest inventory that you need to activate in order to continue. Once you do so, he will give you a Divine Relic and a Dragon Egg. 7. In order to hatch the egg, you need to increase the loyalty of both the Relic and the Egg to 100%. to do this, open the pet menu in you inventory screen and right click to equip the pet. Your equipped pet gains Loyalty as you gain experience, but the loyaly can also be raised by feeding it gear. However, gear that you recieve as quest rewards cannot be fed to a pet. 8. Once both the Divine Relic and the Dragon Egg are at 100% Loyalty, purchase a Hatchling Blessing Scroll from a mount merchant. Then, talk to a Priest of Blessing (Just down the steps from Edeline) and combine the Egg and Relic with the Blessing Scroll. If you succeed, you will be rewarded with a Dragon Hatchling, if you fail, your Relic and Egg will be returned to 0% Loyalty. 9. To evolve your hatchling into a mature hatchling, you will need to combine the hatchling (at 100% Loyalty) with a level 15 mount of any type (also at 100% Loyalty) to get a level 15 mount, you need to combine 2 level 10 mounts of the same type, or goat & boar for the level 15 rhino, (both at 100% Loyalty as well) combined with a level 15 blessing scroll. Once you have a level 15 mount at 100% Loyalty, and your Hatchling is at 100% Loyalty as well, you need to combine them with a Mature Hatchling Blessing Scroll. 10. Around level twenty you may recieve a quest to head east of Vulcan -- into the desert. This will eventually lead to you riding a dragon for one quest, in search of a relic. It is recommended that you find a party. You will find the relic, but it is tainted. You will then be sent on a quest to Navi Cave. Good luck, you'll need it; the quest is level 25 *hint hint*. 11. Around level 25 you will also be able to recieve a quest for the relic you helped precure earlier. By then your mature hatchling has hopefully reached 100% loyalty. Repeat with the level 25 relic what you did with the level 7 one. Travel to Alvis City and find the mount merchant, the one in Vulcan will not be selling the scroll you seek. Purchase the Drake Blessing Scroll and try your luck at combining the relic and mature hatchling for something more draconic. 12. Currently, this next step is the last as the Dragon Blessing Scroll has yet to be released. To turn your drake into a mature drake, repeat the process with the level 15 mount -- this time using a level 30 mount. Level 30 mount scrolls, like the drake scrolls, are only sold in Alvis City. You will have a larger variety in what to use: from goats, boars, and rhinos to bulsias*bears*, bloodbats, and leopards. Both bloodbats and leopards are flying, so keep that in mind incase you don't like walking/running. 13. An unlucky number, for this unfortunate step. The Dragon Blessing Scroll has yet to be released. Hopefully, it will be released soon, and when it does: Enjoy your Dragon! Source- http://rode.netgame.com/announcement/notice/mode/view/idx/2790/page/1/searchName/vc_subject/no/19